<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top Dog (or Bunny) by idontevenknowugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156916">Top Dog (or Bunny)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh'>idontevenknowugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch out for the Nibbles! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, Eating out, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Spitroast, Threesome, Topping from the Bottom, Wolf Skeletons, blowjob, bunny skeleton, minor injury, shifting dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edge isn't used to any oft his, but he could get used to it if it keeps being this fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), SpicyBBQTacos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch out for the Nibbles! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Top Dog (or Bunny)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission by the ever wonderful Lyco! I got to play around with their wolf Slim and Blueberry bunny again, but this time Edge got in on the fun! ^_^</p><p>And they already drew awesome art. of it! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>Takes place sometimes after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430131">Blueberry's Pet Wolf </a> (warnings: vore, gore).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmm!” Slim’s moan was muffled by Edge’s dick, but he still managed to be loud, somehow. Edge shifted his grip, pulling the other wolf up by his shoulders so he could get a better angle to thrust into his mouth. Slim was relaxed, laying on the forest floor in nothing but his black tank top, his jacket spread out under his ribs. He let Edge do whatever he wanted, including thrusting into him up to the hilt.</p><p>“Oh, Slim!” Blueberry moaned in response, laying himself over Slim’s stomach as he humped him at speeds only bunnies could manage. His long, floppy ears bounced over Slim’s torso as he moved. He had chucked everything but that silly bandana the moment they started, even though Slim had never gotten around to eating him. Edge was the most dressed of them all, having only unzipped his pants to pull his cock out.</p><p>“You smell so good,” Blueberry said before running his tongue along Slim's belly flesh. Slim whimpered and arched, making Blueberry laugh. "What, you want me to take a little bite out of you?" He closed his teeth over a bit of the flesh. Slim groaned loudly, and Edge had a feeling he would be just fine with that development. Edge was tempted, himself. Blueberry, however, opened his mouth without leaving a mark. It was an amazing display of restraint for the bunny.</p><p>A disappointed whine came from Edge's crotch, where Slim's mouth was still full of his cock. Edge smirked and pulled out, giving the other wolf a chance to speak.</p><p>"Please..." he panted, licking his teeth and staring up at Edge with wide eyelights. "I want you to bite me."</p><p>Edge’s tongue grew wet with saliva. Locking sockets with Slim, he leaned down and nipped at his stomach, putting a little force behind the bite. He wanted it to hurt without damaging Slim. </p><p>“Ow!” Blueberry screamed, causing Edge to open his mouth and jerk back. The bunny scrambled up Slim’s body into his quickly closed arm. His ears were flat to his skull, and he was shaking violently. </p><p>“What happened?” Edge asked, his ears going back, as well. </p><p>“You bit me!” Blueberry yelled before burying his face against Slim’s ribs. Slim sat up, his back to Edge. </p><p>“Let me see,” he murmured, cradling the bunny in his arms. Blueberry sniffled and whimpered in reply.</p><p>“It wasn’t a hard bite,” Edge protested, trying to peek over Slim’s shoulder. Slim turned Blueberry away from Edge and looked back at him, his ears pointed with anger uncommon for the easy going wolf.</p><p>"It was still a bite," he growled. Edge quickly tucked himself away and went from kneeling to crouched, feeling the potential for violence in the air. He didn't really want to fight Slim, especially over a stupid accident. He hadn't meant to get Blueberry, of course. Edge didn't want to hurt the bunny. He was sorry if he had, but this was ridiculous.</p><p>"Which he's clearly not all that hurt by, if you're spending your time berating me," Edge's voice grew louder, frustrated with Slim's tone.</p><p>Blue ears appeared on Slim's other side, Blue peeking around his arm at Edge. After a second they folded back out of sight. Edge huffed and straightened to standing.</p><p>"Blueberry, are you even hurt?" he asked loudly. Slim gave him an incredibly scandalized look before turning back to look at Blueberry. There were a few muffled whispers. Suddenly, Blueberry ran away from him on all fours, quickly disappearing into the brush around them. </p><p>Slim leapt to his feet and turned to Edge with wet sockets and furious eyelights.</p><p>"Now look what you've done!" he growled. "We were having such a nice time, too."</p><p>"I was just trying to enjoy myself. I didn't mean to bite him. I was trying to bite you!" Edge crossed his arms.</p><p>"And so you can't even take a second and apologize?" Slim hissed. "Go find him. Make sure he's alright. And fix," there was a hard pause before he spat the next word out, "this." His tail was tucked between his legs, but there was no give in Slim. Edge had the distinct feeling that this could make or break his relationship with the other two.</p><p>"Fine," he grumbled, brushing past Slim to trail after Blueberry.</p><p>There wasn't much of a chance that Blueberry would be in danger out on his own. He was much scarier than most predators out there. Still, when Edge got a whiff of bunny blood, his soul sped up. Crouching down on all fours, he sniffed along the ground, picking up Blueberry's scent. He followed it for a ways before it started to get stronger. His instincts kicked in, and he hunched down as low as he could to creep up on the bunny.</p><p>Blueberry was sitting on small rock rubbing at his arm. His ears were still back, and Edge could hear the occasional sniffle. He paused where he was and laid down, his ears plastered to his skull. Maybe he had really hurt Blueberry? Whimpering, he crawled forward.</p><p>The sniffling got louder until Edge crunched some leaves under his left knee. Blueberry jumped up, turning to face him. Before Edge could get a good look at his face, he spun away from him, his ears trailing behind him.</p><p>"Blueberry..." Edge whined, giving up on being subtle. He sat up, leaning back and crossing his legs. The bunny still didn't turn around. "I wasn't trying to bite you," Edge waved his hands around some as he tried to explain just what had happened. "I was trying to bite Slim. You made him sound so tasty..." Blueberry's shoulder's bounced, but he didn't say anything in response.</p><p>"I'm... I'm... " Edge flushed and looked out over the trees to his left. "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Are you?" Blueberry asked suddenly and loudly. Edge jumped, his teeth baring out of instinct. He smoothed out his features. That was the last thing Blueberry needed to see.</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"You really scared me." Blueberry hugged himself. Edge drooped a little more. Apparently an apology was not enough to fix things. Edge had to think of some other way of soothing Blueberry.</p><p>"I didn't mean to," Edge repeated. "Did I...hurt you?"</p><p>"Not much," Blueberry sniffled and rubbed his arm again. “Just a scrape.” The guilt piled up, and something truly radical came to mind. He would have never thought he would do this, especially for a bunny.</p><p>"What if... I let you... uh, you know..." Edge fumbled his words, something else he never did. He could hardly believe he was suggesting this.</p><p>"What if I let you dominate me... like you do with Slim?"</p><p>Blueberry's ears perked up instantly. He glanced over his shoulder at Edge, his expression startlingly coy.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah." Edge had put it out there, now he had to stand by it.</p><p>“Alright!” Blue bounced to his feet and turned to Edge. There were tear tracks on his face, but he didn’t look like he had just been crying. </p><p>He ran over to Edge, slowing as he got closer and putting his ears back. </p><p>“First rule, no biting. At all.” </p><p>“Not even Slim?” Edge asked, incredulous.</p><p>“Nope.” Blue crossed his arms and shook his skull. “Your biting privileges are taken away.” </p><p>Edge curled his tail around his legs and growled lightly. He’d forgotten how much it galled him to take orders from the bunny. He really hadn’t thought this through. </p><p>“Very well,” he confirmed through gritted teeth. </p><p>“Great!” Blueberry reached up towards Edge. “Take me back to Slim. I don’t want him to worry.” </p><p>Edge thought that maybe then he shouldn’t have run away, but he didn’t need to make this worse. He roughly scooped Blueberry up. The smell of blood grew noticeably stronger. Edge’s ears flattened, and he took off through the woods. It was easy to follow his own scent back. </p><p>Slim was laying on his back among the leaves pouting. His tail ticked anxiously. </p><p>“Slim!” Blueberry called, and Slim sat up. His ears swiveled for a moment before he caught sight of them. </p><p>“Blueberry!” He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. Blueberry wriggled out of Edge’s hand before he could pass him to Slim. Slim snatched him out of the air and pressed him to his face. They nuzzled each other, practically cooing, while Edge stood awkwardly to the side and watched the ground. </p><p>He enjoyed what he did with them, but it was hard to really feel a part of... them. </p><p>“Slim,” Blueberry laughed. “Stop, stop!” Edge looked up to find Slim licking Blueberry intently but gently over the injured arm. </p><p>“You’ll never believe what Edge did!” Blueberry stroked Slim’s face as the wolf went back to nuzzling him. </p><p>“He agreed to let me dominate him!”</p><p>Edge’s ears flattened entirely at the same time Slim’s perked up. He gave Edge a surprised, but approving look. Edge glanced to the side and sniffed. </p><p>“That was good of him,” Slim commented, “and a nice way to build trust with you.” </p><p>“Yeah!” Blueberry agreed as Edge contemplated the possibility of the ground swallowing him whole. He hadn’t put anywhere near that amount of thought into it, and he regretted it. Now that Slim had praised him like that, however, he really couldn’t back out. </p><p>“Let’s do it!” Slim wagged his tail rapidly. He nuzzled a giggling Blueberry again. “If you’re up for it…” </p><p>“Sure,” the bunny gasped. They both paused and looked at Edge. He shifted from side to side a few times. </p><p>“Okay...” </p><p>Blueberry gave Slim a quick kiss and then jumped down from his hold. </p><p>“We’ve already established rule one.” </p><p>“Which is?” Slim asked eagerly. </p><p>“No biting.” </p><p>Slim’s excitement faded, his ears drooping slightly. </p><p>“At all?” he asked plaintively. </p><p>“Oh! No, just Edge.” Blueberry pat Slim on the knee. Slim visibly relaxed. </p><p>“Next,” Blueberry rubbed his hands, “Edge, lay down on your back.” </p><p>There wasn’t any further for Edge’s ears could go down, but they sure tried. Exposing himself was like submitting to the bunny. It was wrong, so wrong. </p><p>It was what he had agreed to do, so he did it. His spine sank into the soft forest floor, and his tail swept up between his legs, no matter how hard he tried to force it down. Blueberry came over and stroked his skull. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Edge flushed with shame. He shouldn’t need approval from a bunny.</p><p>“Now spread your legs.” </p><p>The whine that escaped Edge at that was not at all dignified. He spread them, though with great difficulty. Blueberry beamed at him.</p><p>"Good boy," Blueberry praised, this time with a little more sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>"Watch it," Edge growled, snapping his teeth. Blueberry flinched a little and swatted his skull.</p><p>"That's going to get you in trouble."</p><p>Knowing Blueberry's tastes, Edge didn't really want to find out what being in trouble entailed. The bunny’s sharp look flicked with worry, and he glanced at Edge’s teeth. An ache started in Edge’s soul. With a sigh, he laid his skull back and opened his legs even further. </p><p>Blueberry took up a spot between them. He rubbed his hands together in a way that made Edge’s tail want to tuck even further. Blueberry reached out and patted along the crotch of Edge’s pants. Edge flushed. What in the world...? </p><p>“No more cock,” Blueberry commented. </p><p>“Kinda lost the mood,” Edge muttered in reply. Blueberry beamed at him. </p><p>“That’s perfect! I want you to focus on making a pussy this time.” </p><p>“What?” Edge gasped. Blueberry gave him a searching look, and Edge smoothed his features. He had promised. With a grunt, he shoved his magic into the right shape and let it form in and around his pelvis. It was a strange feeling, the way the weight of his magic sat completely differently. The soft flesh was squished against his tight pants, much like his cock would have been, but in an unfamiliar way. </p><p>“Oh!” Blueberry exclaimed and patted the pants again. This time, he slapped the lips of Edge’s pussy. He cried out, startled by the intense sensation. Blueberry didn’t stop, instead he put both hands over them and began to massage through his pants. He leaned forward, increasing the pressure quickly. </p><p>Edge gasped and moaned, his legs kicking slightly as pleasure crackled in his pelvis. Heat and moisture gathered in his magic, and some began to seep into his pants. He knew the moment Blueberry’s noticed, because his ears straightened and he giggled. The massaging stopped, and Blueberry hopped up and laid over his pelvis, his legs bracing against the inside of Edge’s femurs. </p><p>The rapid speed he had admired before was startling when it was applied to his own magic. The bunny may be small, but the rapid rubbing had an effect. Edge shifted uncomfortably as his magic began to stick to his pants. Blueberry faltered, holding onto the waistband of his pants to steady himself. </p><p>“Careful!” he admonished, even though he had held his position just fine. Edge flicked an ear and stared at him. Blueberry stared back while letting go to rub at his arm again. There was that stupid ache again. With difficulty, Edge tilted his skull back, exposing his neck. Blueberry nodded and hopped off of him. </p><p>“Why don’t you join us in the pantsless club?” He suggested, without really sounding like it was a suggestion. Edge closed his legs and opened his pants, flushed with shame. He had to pause at the waistband before pulling them down and revealing his pussy to Blueberry and Slim. Blueberry whistled and jumped forward to rub his hands across it.</p><p>"Ah!" Edge jerked his hips up and away from the bunny. "Warn me next time!"</p><p>Blueberry stared up at him from between his legs with his ears tilted back stiffly. He crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully between Edge and Slim.</p><p>"Slim, why don't you take over?" Edge flinched. Even though he had felt strange about doing this, it still stung to be passed over so quickly for Slim. The other wolf seemed to feel the same, watching Edge while he leaned back and laid down. The sting of failing at what he had set out to do hit Edge much harder than any of what he had faced so far.</p><p>"No, silly," Blueberry scampered over to Slim and tugged on his arm. Slim sat back up, his ears twitching.</p><p>"You take over topping him."</p><p>The wolves shared a shocked look. Slim wasn't the kind of wolf to take charge. He was always the follower, never the leader. Would he even be able to do that, let alone with a wolf like Edge?</p><p>"I don't know..." Slim whimpered, looking down at Blueberry.</p><p>"I'll help you. Come on!" Blueberry tugged, and Slim followed with a helpless whine, displaying the problem perfectly. With Blueberry's help, he ended up kneeling between Edge's legs. He looked down at Edge's pussy for a long moment before glancing up and catching Edge's sockets. His ears flattened, and he scooted back a bit.</p><p>"What are you-- Edge! Stop glaring!" Blueberry climbed up Edge's leg and sat down on his knee.</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"Yes you are."</p><p>Edge sniffed and looked aside, focusing on the trunk of a nearby tree. Whatever Blueberry was going to have Slim do, he would do.</p><p>"Oh! How about you...." Blueberry trailed off. He pushed off Edge's knee, leaping up, probably towards Slim. Now, all Edge could hear were whispers. Slim hummed, his hand resting on Edge's other leg.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Slim agreed, and his tail bounced between Edge's feet.</p><p>The next clue Edge got was something soft and warm touching his magic. He jumped, facing forward again to find Slim laying between his legs. They locked eyelights as Slim went in for another lick, drawing it slowly over the entire surface of Edge’s pussy. Edge bit back a moan, his face flushing.</p><p>"There you go," Blueberry said, patting Slim's skull. It was in easy reach, as he was laying across the top, between Slim's ears. He looked down, right at where Slim was licking Edge’s pussy. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Slim bobbed his skull, both nodding and dragging his tongue through the folds. Edge’s toes curled at the teasing. He wasn’t interested in foreplay. They could get to it, already. He was wet. </p><p>Blueberry didn’t seem to take well to being challenged directly, however. Edge arched his back, pressing his hips forward so his magic was pressed right against Slim’s face. Slim let out a muffled yelp and Blueberry giggled.</p><p>“Suddenly so eager,” he commented, his ears twitching with mirth. “Maybe you really like being on bottom.” </p><p>Edge flushed and looked away. He didn’t, but he did like how Slim was thrusting his tongue inside and licking at his magic. His feet slid along the ground. It was different, something he had never experienced before, the pleasure almost aching, deep in his pelvis. He groaned, despite his embarrassment.</p><p>Slim kept going, licking and slurping at Edge’s magic. The ache built and built until Edge couldn’t help but moan, and then he hardly stopped. He was getting close, and he wanted it. </p><p>“Slim! Stop!” Blueberry called out suddenly, and Edge was startled back from the edge of release. Slim did as the bunny said, pulling his face away and sitting up. His eyelights were at the top of his sockets, trying to look at Blueberry.</p><p>“You can’t just eat him out! You have to actually top him!” Slim nervously rubbed his arm, his ears tucking again.</p><p>“It will be okay,” Blueberry soothed, petting one ear. He kissed the top of Slim’s skull before half sliding, half hopping his way down to the ground. “I’ll help you form a cock.”</p><p>Interest perked Slim right up as Edge sank into embarrassment once again. Blueberry was determined to make this happen. Edge didn’t mind, really. He liked Slim a lot and it was easier to swallow than Blueberry doing it. He wasn’t ready for that.</p><p>Blueberry pushed Slim’s knees out, and Slim obliged him, spreading them as wide as they would go. Blueberry hopped up to Slim’s pelvis, which was glowing, but no longer had anything formed in it.</p><p>It was almost comical, watching the small bunny lick Slim’s pelvis with full body movements while his arms stroked it in broad arcs. Slim moaned, clutching at the grass as he was stimulated.</p><p>Blueberry wriggled over Slim’s pelvis and landed inside of it. He began to lick along the top edge of the bone, making Slim howl. His magic appeared, swirling around Blueberry before it settled on the front of his pelvis as a long, half-hard cock.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wonderful!” Blueberry cried climbing back out and right onto the length. He gave it a kiss, which made Slim visibly shiver and make an odd whining noise.</p><p>“Now, come on. Mount Edge.”</p><p>That was not exactly a comforting way of putting it, but Edge’s magic was getting very needy. When Slim looked at him, he spread his legs a little extra in invitation. He couldn’t help flushing and looking away at the same time, however. He had his pride, but that meant pride in his promise, as well. It didn’t hurt that he actually liked these two somewhat.</p><p>Slim was flushed even darker, at least. Blueberry was the only one not affected by the situation, it seemed. He hopped off Slim's cock and off to the side. When Slim didn't move, Blueberry waved him on.</p><p>"He's dripping wet for you."</p><p>"Must you-?" Edge cried, half closing his legs.</p><p>"Of course!" Blueberry stuck his tongue out and settled himself next to Edge's skull. "This is a punishment."</p><p>"Hm," Edge grumbled. Slim watched them curiously.</p><p>"I could take a nibble, instead."</p><p>"No!" Edge threw his arms over his torso, even though his stomach wasn't formed. There were some limits to what he was willing to endure. He had thought that Blueberry would never do that if he was unwilling, but he could have been wrong. He rarely was, but he would have insisted that a bunny couldn't bring two wolves to heel like this, once.</p><p>"Just a little taste..." Blueberry dragged his tongue over his teeth and leered at Edge's arm. "I'm okay with bone."</p><p>"Y--you--!" Edge sputtered, but, before he could burst into indignant fury, Slim scooped Blueberry up and plopped him back on his skull.</p><p>"That's too much," he said softly and crawled between Edge's legs. Edge sighed, relieved, his knees falling open for the other wolf. Slim gave him a startled glance before gently touching his magic. The moan that slipped out of Edge was a little louder than before. He felt less awkward about Slim touching him like this, for some reason. Blueberry was laying down again between Slim's ears, looking more smug than put out.</p><p>Slim readjusted his position and cupped his other hand around his cock. He touched the tip of it to Edge hesitantly. Edge might be getting more comfortable with what was happening, but Slim clearly wasn't. Edge shifted his hips, moving them forward and bending his knees more so that he pressed against the cock more. Slim jumped and moaned, his skull tilting back so Blueberry had to hold onto his ears to stay in place.</p><p>"Come on, already," Edge growled, tipping his ears back. He was not going to beg, but he was getting impatient. Slim jumped, whined, and pressed forward. The tip of his cock slipped into Edge, stretching his magic much more than Slim's tongue had. He wriggled, trying to get used to the feeling. Slim froze, looking uncertain.</p><p>It wasn't unpleasant, just odd, and soon there was a tingling need deeper in his magic. He thrust forward again, enveloping more of Slim.</p><p>"E--Edge!" Slim gasped, bracing his hands on Edge's femurs. He nudged forward, too. This pace was too slow for Edge. He wanted Slim all the way inside of him. Growling, he hooked his ankles together behind Slim's back. With a sharp jerk, Edge pulled him until their pelvises met. Oh, that was it. Edge rolled his skull back, moaning. Slim cried out, falling forward over Edge. His knees shifted, lowering his hips so he was still deep inside of Edge. They laid like that and panted. There was a little ache in Edge's magic at stretching so quickly, but mostly he felt amazing.</p><p>When he tilted his face down he found Blueberry leering at him from his spot on Slim's skull. He had taken advantage of the stillness to prop his skull on one hand and cross his legs. Edge flattened his ears. He wasn't sure he liked how much the bunny was enjoying this.</p><p>"Looks like he's ready," he commented, stroking one of Slim's ears. "And seems like he'd like a nice hard pounding."</p><p>Edge flushed red because, as much as he abhorred Blueberry saying it, the thought made his magic tighten around Slim in anticipation. Slim moaned and picked himself up. He braced himself on his arms above Edge. Slowly, too slowly, he pulled his hips back, drawing the flared head of his cock down the walls of Edge's magic. The sudden sense of emptiness was just as intense as the stretching had been. Edge locked his legs in place when Slim reached the point he might fully pull out.</p><p>With a not so gentle nudge from Edge, Slim pushed back into him. It was still too slow, but better. They met with a clack.</p><p>"Faster!" Edge demanded. Slim caught his sockets and smiled slightly. His next thrust was much harder, slamming into Edge with a force surprising for the skinny wolf. Not that Edge was going to complain. He arched up, his magic gushing with arousal as he finally got what he wanted.</p><p>"Very good," he heard Blueberry praise, but even he wasn't annoying enough to break through Edge's bliss as Slim kept going. Eventually, he put his hands under Edge's pelvis, holding it up to go even faster. Edge's eyelights rolled. His tail thumped against the ground as Slim did pound him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he tried to thrust back fruitlessly out of sheer, needy instinct.</p><p>"Oh fuck. Yes!" he gasped, an orgasm finally washing over him. Slim huffed and stilled.</p><p>"No! Don't come, Slim!" Blueberry cried out. "Keep going!"</p><p>With a whine, Slim's pelvis went back into motion. Edge dug his fingers into the ground as the continued thrusting built on top of his orgasm. It was too much. He wanted more. Nothing was too much for him. Gritting his teeth, he kept his reaction to a series of grunting moans until the intensity faded. He didn't need Blueberry knowing just how much he liked this.</p><p>Slim was flushed as he continued to rock back and forth above Edge with his thrusts. It was clearly difficult for him to hold himself back, but he was doing it. He always listened to Blueberry. It didn’t bother Edge so much this time. His magic was super sensitive, and it quickly heated again. Another orgasm was already approaching. </p><p>“Slim!” he snarled as the other wolf slowed slightly. Slim jumped, his ears flattening as he pushed harder with a whine. Edge forgot himself and moaned as Slim’s cock slammed into him. Slim whined again, and Edge could feel his tail twitching against his bare feet. </p><p>“Hold it,” Blueberry commanded distantly as Edge arched up with another, more intense, orgasm. He, and just about everything else, faded into static. Edge was hardly even aware of Slim other than the stray sense that he was still thrusting. All he could feel was white out pleasure shaking his body. </p><p>When he came back down from the bliss, Slim was, in fact, still thrusting into him. He huffed and dropped his feet from their circle around the other wolf. His heels dug into the dirt as he tried to push himself away from what was quickly becoming too much sensation. </p><p>“Now,” Blueberry said, “come for me now!” He was staring Edge in the sockets, a grin spitting his face and a blush across his cheeks. Surprise flashed across it before he tumbled backwards. Slim had thrown his head back as he proceeded to come inside of Edge. </p><p>Some instinct demanded that this was the limit. It was demeaning beyond what he could bear. Edge was too tired and sated to care. There was even something satisfying about hearing Slim moan gutturally and feeling his release gush into Edge’s magic. Not that he was going to tell them that. </p><p>When Slim finished, he sagged down into a heap of twitching, whimpering wolf right on top of Edge. Blueberry was nowhere to be seen. Edge glanced around, absently scratching Slim behind the ear, which earned him a soft, contented huff and a nuzzle. </p><p>Edge finally spotted Blueberry, after a minute, when he appeared in front of his face. Ears back with surprise, Edge opened his mouth to snap, but froze before he could. That’s what got him into this mess. There was a long pause, and then Blueberry broke into a big smile. </p><p>“Good boy!” He praised, patting Edge’s skull. “You’re both such good boys.” Slim’s tail slapped Edge’s legs. His cock had disappeared already, and he had curled up more, still on top of Edge. Edge’s magic was fading, as well. </p><p>“One last test for you, Edgy.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Edge grumbled, looking up at the sky. It was hard to stay alert after everything. </p><p>“But it’s cute,” Blueberry complained. He climbed up Edge’s shirt and settled on his clavicle, his legs spread to either side, so he could peer into Edge’s face. The position made it impossible to ignore the glowing blue cock he was sporting. </p><p>“Uh,” Edge found some of his scattered thoughts, but not enough to form words. </p><p>“Your last test, Edgy,” Blueberry said firmly, “is to get me off with your mouth—no teeth!” he added hurriedly. Anything Edge might have said in rebellion of the very idea withered away at the obvious nervousness Blueberry displayed. This was a test. Blueberry was testing if he could trust Edge. </p><p>Looking to the side with shame, Edge opened his mouth and laid his tongue over his bottom fangs. Blueberry was small enough his tongue would probably do. Slim managed it, somehow, despite his equally pointy teeth. Blueberry smiled at him meaninfully before wriggling forward to lay his member over the ectoflesh. </p><p>It was firm and thick, he assumed, for a bunny, but the sense of size was startling. He rolled his tongue up around it, and nearly covered the entire thing. </p><p>“Oh!” Blueberry moaned and began to rock his hips almost immediately. That worked for Edge, who had trouble matching the motion while keeping his tongue tight around the cock. He resorted to bobbing his head slightly, while Blueberry did most of the work. That was pretty much how he was with Slim, too. </p><p>“Yes, Mm,” Blueberry groaned. It was difficult to tell if he was playing it up or just being his usual, noisy self. Either way, Edge was embarrassed. He hoped with everything he had that neither Red or Black found them like this. Explaining away Slim topping him was one thing. The bunny was another. </p><p>“Ah, yes!” Blueberry shouted, which would attract the attention of any of the pack that might be nearby. Though, they had all learned to avoid his noises after Red stumbled into him and Slim one time. Edge had thought his brother was never going to come out of his room. </p><p>Blueberry tipped forward, flopping entirely over Edge’s face. Edge could only see his arms and the ties of his bandana, but he held his tongue steady as Blueberry humped it with the same impressive speed Edge had noticed before. As quick as it was, the saliva on Edge’s tongue slicked it enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable. Just odd. </p><p>“Yes! Yes!” Blueberry got louder and louder until salty, hot liquid squirted into Edge’s mouth. It was musky, and, more importantly, unexpected. The back of Edge’s mouth twitched as he fought not to gag. It was a relief when Blueberry pulled his cock free so he could swallow it down without risking dislodging him. </p><p>“Good, very good, Edgy.” Blueberry climbed off his face and down his chest to where Slim was snoring. He woke long enough to give Blueberry a fond lick and pull him into a snuggle. </p><p>The clearing fell quiet. After all the fighting and fucking, it was strange. Edge’s ears swiveled to catch the noises of the woods around them, but all he heard was harmless prey and some birds. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth. </p><p>He didn’t love it like Slim did, but letting Blueberry boss him around hadn’t been near as bad as he had expected. He’d even had some fun. There was no denying that the bunny was the bossiest thing in the woods. </p><p>And maybe Edge was fine with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>